Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for performing image processing by selectively using a plurality of image processing patterns.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for direct imaging printers. Examples of direct imaging printers include inkjet printers, which are advantageous from a cost perspective and are suitable for printing photographs, and electrophotographic printers, which have high productivity and provide a finish that is close to that of offset printing. Along with increasing requests for full-color output, there is also an increasing need for density stability and gradation stability of an output image, and for reduced running costs.
The density of an image formed by an image forming apparatus may change due to, for example, environmental conditions, such as temperature and humidity, and the printed sheet count. Therefore, an image forming condition is adjusted so that the density of the output image is at the desired density (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,422,073). For example, the image forming apparatus is configured to form measurement images at an arbitrary timing, and to generate a density characteristic (also referred to as gradation characteristic) based on a measurement result of the measurement images by a sensor.
In an image forming apparatus that includes an original reading device, the measurement images may be formed on a sheet to adjust the image forming condition based on a result obtained by reading the measurement images with the original reading device.
However, a required apparatus configuration depends on a business mode of the user. Therefore, the following problems remain regarding performing such density correction control.
For example, for image forming apparatus installed in a convenience store or an office, a copy function that uses the original reading device (i.e., a reader) is frequently used. Therefore, a user often installs an image forming apparatus that includes an original reading device (reader).
On the other hand, for example, a commercial printing business that creates printed products based on image data written in a page description language may not require an original reading device. Therefore, there has been known image forming apparatus to which an original reading device can be connected.
The image forming apparatus is configured to execute, from among a plurality of halftone processes, the halftone process that is appropriate for the image type. The image forming apparatus needs to generate, when the halftone processes are different, an image forming condition for each halftone process. Therefore, the image forming apparatus is configured to form measurement images corresponding to the halftone processes that have been stored in advance, and to update the image forming conditions corresponding to the types of the halftone processes based on a measurement result by a sensor.
However, in the related-art image forming apparatus, measurement images corresponding to a copy halftone process are formed regardless of whether or not an original reading device is connected. As a result, there have been problems such as wasteful toner consumption and a decrease in productivity.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to form appropriate measurement images in accordance with whether or not an original reading device is connected.